


Loyalty At Its Finest

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fingering, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oh wait, Shy Harry, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Threesome, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Niall, Top Zayn, bottom harry is the best honestly, dubcon, i got bored half way with this i am never doing a gang bang again, i guess since Harry was like... wait a couple times, idk he giggles so, literally just sex all sex and its such cheap sex what did i even write, maid Harry, okay basically they just fuck Harry in a maid costume, okay so this is just sex just really bad sex, what else do i fucking tag this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's assigned to be a new servant for a mess of four princes. However, his pretty complexion and soft face was one too beautiful to ignore, which leads to a small game of loyalty and demand. Soon Harry finds himself having a sexual escape filled with lust and captivating pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you are from twitter, enjoy. Read my other fics if you want. Do hit me up on twitter if you read this, or if you're from tumblr just hit me up there too lmao. 
> 
> I honestly became a lazy writer as time passed so if this smut sucks well too bad. I need to practice anyway and dear god writing a fucking gang bang takes so much fucking work I hate everything.

“Zayn! Niall! Liam! Louis! Get down here this instant!”  

 

Immediately the sound of four pairs of feet scurried down a long, velvet set of carpeted stairs; each boy standing with their head high and feet shut together before their mother, Queen Johanne.

 

“Yes, Queen Johanne?” They all pronounced, not making eye contact as they looked up to who know’s what, as long it wasn’t their fuming mother.

 

“Don’t get all formal with me!” She shouted then pointed all around their vicinity from the large vast living room to their dining room, “What the hell is this mess! Look around you, bloody dogs!”

 

The boys winced, but slowly all their heads turned in unison as they looked at the mess of suits, ties, formal wear, underwear, and god who knows what else all over the tables and floors as though some damn tornado went through their mansion.

 

“The maids could only do so much, but if you boys constantly act like thick, selfish pigs they would all leave and could care less about good pay! You  darn animals better clean up your act!” She screamed, “We’re having a new servant that will be joining us soon and I want this place cleaned-”

 

“For a servant?” Louis retorted, “You want us to look clean for a-”

 

“Did I fucking stutter!” She muttered, “I am close to sending you all to an adult boarding school that will smack your arses and prepare you if you don't listen to me!” Just then they all kept quiet, Zayn, Liam, and Niall trying to hold their laughs as they watched their brother, Louis, sulk, “Now why wouldn’t I want to look clean for someone lower than us, do I want to scare them away with this-- this monstrosity? Like I said, now get your arses to a broom, a laundry bag, and start cleaning!”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

“God dammit, Niall, stop hogging the fucking broom.” Louis grunted as he searched underneath their large, brown, wooden dining table for any crusts and rubbish, “W-What are you even doing!?” He gotten up from below only to find him and Zayn playfully striking each other with their long handled items, hitting and slamming as they laughed. God damn idiots, “NIALL!”

 

The blonde stopped laughing, turning to Louis immediately with an added drop to a frown, “S-Sorry.” He mumbled, “Here.” He whispered, then handed the broom back to the man.

 

Liam, honestly he’s an angel, was running all over the damn place squirming and trying to get the place spotless that it made the others dizzy. He already removed all the clothes strewn across the floor and erased any spots and stains stuck upon the walls and/or tables.

 

“Woah, woah!” Zayn chuckled, placing a hand over Liam’s shoulder, “Calm down there thunderbolt, we’re here to help too--”

 

Liam glared, “Really? Just a couple seconds ago you were playing sword fight with Niall, just shut up. I don’t want mum to yell at me again.” Just like that he was off again.

 

Both Niall and Louis then stood by Zayn, watching the area become clean by Liam. Honestly, none of them should have helped anyway if Liam was going to storm through the place anyway.

 

“So when’s this new servant coming anyway,” Niall asked, “Mum over exaggerates her maids I swear--”

 

Just then their large front doors released a chime, looks like they were here…

 

The boys immediately dropped everything and rushed towards a wall that hid them well, but gave them a good sight of what was to come as they watched the Queen approach the door.

 

“Ah, you’re here!” She said cheerfully, opening the doors and she shook hands with someone.

 

“Ah you’re here!” Louis mocked, “She never looks cheerful to see her own sons like that.” He muttered while the others chuckled sadly.

 

“Please, come inside. I heard a lot of great reviews about you.” said Johanne, “You can cook, clean, and you’re patient literally just what I need.”

 

“How do they look like?” Zayn asked, squinting as he tried to see what the hell the person looked like when--

 

“Holy shit.” They all muttered in unison.

 

“Very nice to be here,” Jesus christ the guy’s voice was soft, deep, but soft and soothing.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Niall muttered as he looked at the slightly tall servant who had a head full of long, long hair and lips so red and slick, wearing a simple white blouse and a pair of black tights that hugged his little hips and curves, “Is that a chick or a dude?”

 

“Really idiot, obviously it’s a dude I mean don’t you hear his voice you blind idiot?” Liam replied.

 

“Yeah, but his or her hair is bloody long, what the fuck do they do with all that. Girls I get it, but guys?” Niall questioned.

 

“Niall.” Louis mumbled as he looked at the blond.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just shut up.”

 

Niall frowned, “Fine then.”

 

“Okay, but look at his legs, they’re so long!” Zayn awed, his eyes scanned the boy as his jaw dropped, “Dang he’s pretty fit.”

 

They all kept quiet as soon as they heard their mother speak up once again, “I must warn you, though, unfortunately I have four sons who love making a wreck around the house.”

 

“Four? Sons?” The boy perked up and his hands came to his lips as he giggled, “Wow! That’s quite a lot.”

 

“Holy shit,” Louis broke in as he looked back at his brother, “Did he fucking giggle? Did you see the guy giggle? He fucking giggled.”

 

The others nodded as they continued to watch the other boy converse with their mother.

 

“Yeah, darling if they ever misbehave, let me know and I will whip them.” She said sadly, “They’ll all be kings in a couple years yet they continue to act like a pack of rats.”

 

“A pack of rats?” Liam mumbled, “Why does she always add me in this, I know the rest of you act like rats, but I’m the good kid.”

 

The others rolled their eyes telling him to shut up as they continued to watch on.

 

“Are we sure that’s a servant?” Louis asked then licked his lips, “Cause I sure as hell want him to serve me. Especially late at night.”

 

“You aren’t considering that--” Zayn laughed, “You rascal!”

 

“Oh no, I’m dead serious.”

 

“He has really nice legs.” Liam mumbled, “He could sport on some really nice clothes for girls to be honest.”

 

They all agreed, “Hm--”

 

“BOYS!”

 

“OH SHIT.” But before the boys could properly react they all began to crash, Louis face flat on the floor as the others collided over him, groaning in pain as their mother looked at them with shock with a confused servant who had his hands over his front, fingers curled to each other like some sunshine girl.

 

“Looks like they were already peeping on us, eh?” Their mother muttered, “Get the hell up, I want to introduce you to our new helper around the house.”

 

The others immediately followed, their cheeks red as they watched the pretty boy grin to their expressions, his cheeks rosy red as well as he pushed a few strands behind his ear, “Sorry.” they all said.

 

“Alright, well, meet Harry. He’s special, the son of a very close friend of mine I had made along the villages, but we’re all separated by status.” She introduced, “Yet, of course, within my home we never discriminate, but we all know you have tasks to fulfill since my lazy arsed sons won’t.”

 

The boys kept quiet, refraining themselves from leaving a smart remark.

 

“Hello!” The boy bowed as he spoke his name, “My name is Harry, Harry Styles.”

 

‘Harry.’ Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Louis all replayed the little voice within their minds as they smiled back.

 

“I’ll be happy to serve you all, for I am very loyal to my masters.” Harry tutted.

 

Dear God, it took all of the other’s willpower to not bust a damn nut as they nodded, their lips now a larger grin because they could absolutely take this to their advantage.

 

“Well, now that we are all properly introduced, Harry come with me as I guide you around please.” Johanne smiled, “Now for you boys--” She looked at the rooms and sighed, “Thankfully you cleaned everything up, now go ahead and do what you want, I’m off to help Harry. Come along, Harry.”

 

“Boys?” Louis smiled as they all watched Harry walk away, “I hope you all know what are next little game will be?”

 

The others chuckled, all settled for a high five, “Let’s do this.”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

3 weeks later…

 

Okay, Harry could have sworn that something else was going on within the mansion because for the past few weeks he’s been here, there’s been odd touches and extra glances he was sure to be categorized as abnormal.

 

Currently he was washing dishes after the Princes and their mother had eaten, but his fingers worked slow as his eyes went distant, trying to process what was going on.

 

If he remembers, sometimes Louis, dear that boy was good looking, would stare at him as he cleans high to reach areas, as though he were some show. There would be trails of spills due to that idiot across stoned, marbled floors which meant Harry had to get on his knees and rub the floors. What got him tense were the dark eyes Louis possessed as he watched Harry from a certain distance while he played with the ends of his hair or licked at his lips as he guided him sometimes, “Missed a spot.” He’d say.

 

Liam, he was slightly larger and masculine, would hold his hips and grip tight as he “helps” raise Harry a bit to reach for messy tops to dust. It sent shivers through his spine because sometimes those fingertips would be extremely cold and when they slip under his top and touch his pale skin, he swore he could hear their collision sizzle. “You alright?” Liam would inquire, “Did I help out a bit?” Harry would only nod as he was gently brought back down. However, those hands weren’t off him yet and it tickled his sides as those fingers squeezed a bit then finally released.

 

Other times, the other son, Zayn would act really strange. One time he was cleaning the stairs while a few contactors were fixing a couple doors of the mansion and when they were coming down, apparently one of their boxes had gone loose and before it could strike Harry, he was grabbed by the wrist and twirled into the male’s chest, pressed up against the nearest wall. As Harry thanked him, he tried to get out of his grip, but the hold went immediately tighter and now he could feel the male’s breath against his neck as he whispered, “Be careful, babe, wouldn’t want your pretty self hurt.” Then he’d push off, giving Harry a run over with his eyes from head to toe. Harry would stand there a couple seconds more, confused.

 

As for Niall, god he was just a cute goofball and Harry wasn’t sure if the boy was anything serious or just a joke. When he’d be handling plates, trays, or any dishes he made, Niall would come over to help out and gently grasp his wrists as he says, “I’ll help.” Other times he would lick through his goods and smile big, “This is so good, Harry! You’re really talented.” It would just leave the servant a blushing mess, because he loved getting complimented for his tasks.

 

Maybe Harry was imagining things, he thought, because why would four extremely captivating young princes catch an eye for their servant? That’s just absurd, ridiculous, but it got him perked up and excited to know there was a possibility. Harry racked the last few plates as he wiped his hands against a floral apron that hung by a silver stove.

 

Well, it was getting late and he was off to bed.

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Meanwhile...

 

“Boys, do you think we could spice things up a bit more?” Louis asked as he laid back against his bed while his fingers played against a game console, obviously playing against the other three males.

 

“Like how?” Zayn asked.

 

“Hm.” Louis mumbled, pausing the game as he placed an index finger at his chin, “I got to think. Didn’t one of you lads suggest…”

 

“Harry in female clothes?” Liam butted in, “Cause I remember suggesting that.”

 

“Yeah!” Louis snapped the tips of his thumb and finger as he nodded, “Don’t we have a load of those maid clothes in the servant quarters?”

 

“They look like clothes for nuns.” Niall muttered, “I don’t want to jack off to a nun--”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Niall.” Louis retorted, “Obviously, if we are motivated enough, we can cut it up a bit.” Then gestured the act of scissoring with his hands, “Then we’ll make it look nice and sexy for him to wear.”

 

“Won’t he think we’re crazy?” asked Zayn, “Because I fucking would.”

 

“That’s the thing, apparently he’s loyal. Pretty sure he’d do it if we said it was the challenge of us brothers.” Louis answered.

 

“That’s such a stupid reason, I’m pretty sure he’s not a dumb ass just because he’s a servant.” Liam mumbled.

 

“Oh shut it, it’ll work. Besides we each kind of showed we were interested in him anyway through the last few weeks. Maybe he’ll like it like we’re rich, fit, and there’s four of us. It’s like hitting the jackpot.” Louis suggested, “Let’s just get the clothes and get started.”

 

“Alright.” They all nodded and headed off to grab supplies as Niall and Louis headed down to grab the maid garb.

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Three Days Later…

 

Johanne wasn’t lying when she said her sons were a pack of messy pigs. Harry was exhausted from simply cleaning after them. It’s only been what, three weeks and the boy was dying, but the pay was great and maybe he liked cleaning after them because he could’ve sworn every time he did, it was like he was putting on a show.

 

Currently, he was laying down flat on their family’s large red, gold encrusted couches as he sighed, “I’m so tired.” He whimpered and closed his eyes, rubbing them when--

 

“HARRY!”

 

He lurched from his bottom, screaming in surprise as he fell off from the couch right to the floor and cried out as he fell on his face. Harry whined, what now, as he gathered himself up and sat on his bum. He looked up to see the four attractive princes standing around him with a creepy smile.

 

“U-Uh.” Harry took the hand, Niall’s, that stuck out and got up back to his feet, “What is it?” He asked, shy.

 

“Well.” Louis spoke out, coughing into his a fisted hand, “The boys and I have a challenge for you!”

 

Harry sighed rolling his arms as he cocked his hips and crossed his arms over his chest, “Is it one of your petty, messy games your mother warned me about? I’m tired as of today so I don’t know if  could--”

 

“No, no. Well, uh. No.” Louis quaked, “We want to test your loyalty!”

 

“Test my loyalty?” Harry repeated, “Sounds like a petty game to me.”

 

“Aw, don’t be boring. You’re already losing points by calling our game petty. Wouldn’t want a bad review from us, do you?” Louis tutted.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head, now quiet, “N-No.”

 

“Then come with.”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Liam pulled up a chair, having Harry seated at the center, and they were all now in Louis’ bedroom glancing at each other.

 

“Zayn, go grab the item.” Louis ordered and the other nodded.

 

“Well… What do I have to do?” Harry asked.

 

“Tell us, Harry.” Louis asked, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

 

Okay… Harry didn’t expect that, “Uh.”

 

“Answer honestly.” He muttered.

 

“Um, um yes? I don’t know, I’m here to cook and clean not stare at you like you all stare at me.” Harry replied.

 

“Ah, so you noticed.” Liam laughed.

 

“Well, you all look like solid dogs drooling, how could I not?” Harry retorted, “Oh, no, I mean--”

 

“It’s fine. What do you think of Niall, Liam, and Zayn? Just answer us, we’re curious.” Louis questioned.

 

Was it getting hot in here? Harry could swear the heater was cranked to its max because his cheeks were awfully steamed along with the rest of his body, “Why am I being asked all this? This is highly unprofessional--”

 

“Harry. You’re loyal to us, got to answer what we say.” Liam shrugged.

 

“I--”

 

“I brought it!” Zayn cheered as he brought some unidentifiable folded fabric into the room and placed it upon Louis’ bed, “We had come up with a little game for you.” Zayn declared, “Louis? Explain?”

 

Louis laughed and Harry sat there utterly confused and eyes wide, “Well, Harry. Are you loyal enough to fulfill all of our demands?”  
  


“What kind of demands?” Harry asked, suspicious.

 

“Would you be willing--” The other pulled out the attire from its folds as he dropped and held up a fucking maid’s garb before Harry’s face, “to wear this for us boys? Hm?"

 

Harry’s jaw dropped and eyes widened, “E-Excuse me?” He looked at the attire and what the fuck was that. It was black and white, white on the laces while it was entirely black. There was mini white apron at the front and the dress would probably only reach up to the top of his thighs. The back was held up by a set of strings, like a corset style, but it was evident that the entirety of his back would be on display with all the ties knotted. It scared him a bit because if anyone were to accidentally pull a little on the ties, the dress would loosen and god knows what would happen then.

 

“I-I can’t wear that, what would your mother say?” Harry pressured.

 

“Our mother is barely home haven’t you noticed?” replied Niall, “She won’t notice a thing since she obviously doesn’t stare at you like we do.” He laughed, “If that’s your only tension does this mean you’ll wear it if it’s cleared?”

 

“No!” Harry gasped, “I-I mean, what-- why-- what is there for me?” Harry asked, “Y-Yeah, cause I came here to work and get paid not pleasure you.”

 

“You want us to pay you for this?” asked Zayn, “Isn’t that worse cause that’s implying you’re a prostitute--”

 

“No!” Harry hissed, “I mean, this is weird, do you approach all your servants like this?”

 

“No,” Louis mumbled, “and obviously we’d be pretty weird because if you haven’t caught the memo yet, we’re all horny, messy brothers waiting to be crowned king. After becoming king we can’t have little fun and games like this and you happen to be strikingly fit so why not.”

 

Harry nodded, “Um, okay, is that why-- is that you all were like really, really close to me the past couple weeks.”  
  
“Well no shit.” Niall chuckled, “Even though all I did was just cook and clean with you, but it was fun.”

 

At that, Harry couldn’t help, but smile, “I liked it though.” and he could’ve sworn the white boy had immediately turned red as a tomato.

 

“Yeah, so please?” Zayn pressured on, “It’s just for like fun and games and honestly we aren’t supposed to be at your mercy for this, but it is important to ask if you’re fine with it.”

 

“Mhm, if you are not bothered,” Liam inputted, “Just put it on when you’re working around the house again by tomorrow--”

 

“BOYS!”

 

“Aw man.” They all groaned as they heard their mother shout from a couple distances away, “Looks like we got to get along now.”

 

Louis smirked, “Yep, but do consider it will ya?” Then placed the dress over Harry’s thighs, leaning in, “You have no idea… No idea how much we want this, come on babe, you are quite loyal to your masters right?”

 

Harry blushed red, suddenly wish he had watched what he said when he’d first came here, “U-Uh I guess--” He hushed, though, when he felt Louis’ hand at his thighs, squeezing gently.

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow then.” Louis whispered, gently kissing the boy’s cheeks before he got up and headed for the door, “Come on lads, let’s go see what that Queen wants now.”

 

Then in a matter of seconds the room was empty, leaving Harry to sit at the center, tensed as he looked at the maid’s dress, “Hm.”

 

He laughed a bit, though, tossing his curls to the sides as he giggled, “They love playing games, eh? Well, well we’ll see who’s the real winner here hm.” Because let’s be down right honest, Harry had four, rich, sexy princes at his fingertips. He was bound to be benefited from this, no doubt.

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Next Morning…

 

“Do you think he’s going to do it?” Liam asked nervously.

 

It’s the crack of dawn and all of the boys: Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis were seated around having breakfast that was already served. Queen Johanne was already preoccupied with an important assignment far off at a village, which meant the boys were alone and free to do whatever they wanted.

 

Whatever they wanted...

 

“I don’t know, he got all quiet too.” Niall mumbled as he scarfed down some fresh bread and honey, “If he stops talking to us I blame Louis.”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Louis grumbled, “He will do it I have faith in it because he looked pretty flustered when we kept asking him to do and besides what’s he got to lose?”

 

“His dignity.” Zayn laughed.

 

Oh true. “Anything else besides that.” said Louis, buttering a toast with a clean, sharp knife and awaited for an answer, but no one replied, “Exactly none of you could even come up with a reason so watch--”

 

“Good morning!”

 

Louis smiled along with the others as they turned towards Harry, “Morning-- Holy.” Louis gasped as his hands lost control with eyes grown wide as the knife slipped through his fingertips and slapping itself over his thighs, but he couldn’t be bothered by nearly having his fucking dick poked by a knife because there was their servant standing there with the maid attire they’d given him.

 

“Oh my.” Harry smiled, skipping his way towards the table where he caught each of the boys suddenly still and jaws dropped, “I already have enough messes to clean up, don’t need to add your drooling to the top of the list, too.”

 

They were all in awe, watching Harry move and fuck his legs were so long and the dress barely touched his thighs, which left his legs completely exposed and wait…

 

“D-Did you shave?” Liam asked.

 

“Hm.” Harry hummed, looking back down to his legs, “Did I? Looks like I did. Makes me feel-- I don’t know, softer and prettier so why not?” He grinned as a small groan left each of the Prince's’ lips.

 

The attire hugged Harry perfectly and when he turned his back was displayed provocatively, teasing each of the boys to tug at the numerous knots and strings that held the whole thing together.

 

“I think I’m going to cry.” Niall whispered towards Louis who nodded in agreement, “He looks really fucking good.”

 

Harry smirked as he grabbed the emptied plates from the tables, letting his hips swerve a little too extra as he maneuvered around the area, “You boys just love being messy for me, huh?” He placed them down onto a cart that stood at the end of the dining table then pushed a few flowy strands of hair that embarked over his cheeks, “Well, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me!”

 

As the servant, well maid, pushed the cart back to the kitchen room he couldn’t help, but smile to himself of the reactions he’s harvested from each of those males.

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“He’s actually wearing it!”

  
“I’m scared to stand up now.” Niall whined, “I think I need to go to the restroom.”

“I’m so fucked.”

 

“We’re all fucked Louis.”

 

Each of them had their head rested back against their cushioned chairs, none of them making a move as they processed their thoughts once more trying to contemplate what the fuck just happened because if they did not expect to be thrown well that.

 

“I-I really need to go the bathroom, I’ll talk to you guys later,” Niall rushed as he got to his feet, “Later!”

 

Louis only stood on his feet as he nodded, “Yeah, um. I don’t know what we’re supposed to do next.”

 

“What do you mean?” Liam laughed, “Tommo got his dick caught?”

  
“Nah, let’s just be honest none of us thought we’d pull through.” Zayn laughed.

 

“Yeah, uh. I’ll go check on Harry and see how he’s pulling through.” Louis pointed, “I’ll talk to you all later, too, I guess.”

 

“Ha! Don’t do anything to scare him off!” Both conversed as Louis rolled his eyes, taking a stride towards where Harry was and maybe his hands were sweating a bit or his heart leaped as he took a closer chance towards the maid, come on… Prince Louis nervous? Nah.

 

But then again….

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Harry was thriving, he was living off of the small awes and jaw dropped expressions. He was washing the items the boys had eaten off of, smiling to himself and barely reminding himself that he was wearing some short, choppy dress because his self esteem definitely shot up the roof. He was focused with his thoughts he hadn’t heard the kitchen door open and shut, nor did he hear the upcoming footsteps that trailed towards him until--

 

“Oh my!” Harry gasped, dropping the tub of soap into a puddle of water within the sink along with extra dishes as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin over his shoulder, “W-What.”

 

He relaxed a bit, though, as he heard Louis’ whisper against his ear, “You look really beautiful, Harry. Pulled a strong move out there, made Niall running for the bathrooms.”

 

The maid chuckled, “Really?”

 

“Really.” Louis laughed and swayed their bodies a bit as Harry continued to wash and place away the last dishes that remained, “What made you pull through?”

 

“Hm,” Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. Thought I wouldn’t have anything to lose. Besides, it’s fun watching your jaws drop for me like that.”

 

“Really, now?”

 

“Definitely-- Christ!” Louis laughed as he spun Harry’s body around and pushed him against the countertop, forcing him to be seated, grabbing his wet hands and curling their fingers together then placed them at either side of Harry’s head. Louis watched Harry’s breaths suddenly spike up, as though he couldn’t breathe and it was driving Louis a bit mad, “W-What are you doing--” Harry whispered and groaned as Louis’ lips pressed to the side of his pale neck not doing anything, but the touch of it so warm against his cool throat was doing things to him.

 

Harry could feel himself getting messy, his hair a tangling pile as Louis’ left hand was placed at his right thigh, fingers slowly prodding at the hem of his dress, tugging for a closer touch towards his intimate areas. The maid only let out loud huffs of breaths as the air around him became thick with lust and the presteam of sex. However, Harry gave a drunk giggle as he pushed Louis off him and looked back at the confused, pouted bloke. Before he could speak up, though, Harry pushed the edge of his index finger against his slim lips.

 

“At least before you touch me like that, kiss me first.” he whispered.

 

Louis laughed, “Well said, Styles.” Then just like their lips clashed against one another, sliding and slipping as both sides released a heavy groan and soon things were speeding up, their arousal drives at their peak.

 

“Fuck--” Louis whispered, pulling away slightly to peck at Harry’s cheeks then to his throat and down his chest loving the small whimpers of his name leaving the boy’s lips while getting ready to get on his knees and sink himself between Harry’s thighs just when--

 

“Hey, Louis what’s taking you so long-- Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Zayn stood with the door opened, Liam following along as their expressions went dead panned to the messy scene before them.

 

The other pair had worked themselves up, barely noting the barge in, but when they did Louis immediately went to his feet to fix himself as well as did Harry who tugged his dress down and fixed his curls.

 

“You’re such an animal, Louis.” Liam laughed, “At least let him break in the damn dress.”

 

“Shut up. I was having fun until you two fuckers got in the damn way--”

 

“Uh.” The boys all went silent, their gaze now on Harry who stood there with red cheeks and a shy smile, “I’ll be going-- going to go-- uh-- go clean something.” Then in an instant, Harry left the kitchen with striding steps.

 

“God dammit Louis.” Liam muttered, “Stop trying to stick your dick in places before any of us can.”

 

“Excuse me? Since when!” Louis scoffed, trailing out of the kitchen as well, “And where’s Niall is he still jacking off alone?”

 

“That’s so embarrassing.” Zayn chuckled, “But, Liam’s right what the fuck were you doing in there?”

 

“Nothing.” Louis shrugged, “I was about to, ‘till you fuckers ruined it. We just kissed and trust me he’s all in for it we hit the jackpot.”

 

“Just let him wear out that dress a bit and flaunt it before you fuck him, idiot.” Liam muttered, “Well before anyone of us does that of course.”

 

“I don’t know.” Louis laughed, “He’s just too cute.”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Harry was cleaning out some junk from the corner of the house that no one really goes to and had his mind jumbled because holy fucking shit he had his lips on Louis’ mouth, literally lip to lip. They fucking kissed, they touched each other and my god what was Harry getting himself into. Yeah, he was trying to play a teasing role, but he’s obviously new to this and was a fresh idiot when it came to being attractive or manipulative.

 

However, if Louis managed to make a move on him like that there was no doubt in his mind that one by one the others will trail after him the same way. It shook him a bit, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. They day had many hours left and he could not wait to end this with a mess of orgasms, well if it happens.

 

“Oh man.” Harry huffed as he tried to edge himself over a dozen large boxes stacked up over one another, leaving him to be a bit too tiny to reach for the duster that sat at the top, “How the hell am I going to reach--”

 

“Need help?”

 

“Fuck!” Harry was startled, his body lurching forward as he crashed over the boxes kicking back and causing whoever was behind him to crash along with him, their bodies toppled over each other, “Who--”

 

Of course.

 

“Liam?”

 

“Fuck are you okay?” Liam asked, panicking now. Harry was right underneath him face up with Liam looking down at him with tight lips of worry, “I-I didn’t mean to scare you like that!”

 

Harry chuckled, “No, no I-I’m fine, but are you okay?”

 

Liam relaxed a bit now and allowed his body to rest over Harry’s, “Yeah I’m good.”

 

Okay, Liam isn’t as demanding as Louis is obviously because Harry felt like he was talking to a child, “Where’s Louis and Zayn?”

 

“They uh, they’re back at Zayn’s room. They told me to come and get you cause they wanted you for something and yeah.” Liam blushed, “S-Sorry.” Then he was off of Harry who laid there a bit to let himself sink to the floor, smiling as the other man glanced awkwardly at his body, “U-Uh I’ll help you up, um here.” He stuck out a hand and Harry grasped it gracefully, standing to his feet now.

 

“You’re such a doll, Liam.” Harry chuckled, dusting off any dust over his dress and legs, “Well, take me to Zayn’s room then.” He smiled.

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

Harry knew what was coming no doubt, he wasn’t stupid. Well, he’s attractive and looks like a fuckable mess there’s no doubt that they’ll all be on his knees for him. Especially that Louis guy, such an impatient pretty swine he is.

 

“Y-You kissed Louis huh?” Liam asked as they made their way up the steps.

 

“Well you did catch me and Louis back at the kitchen, so I guess you know what happened.” Harry giggled, “Why? You want a pair of my lips too?”

 

Liam choked a bit, coughing into a tight fist, “I-I don’t--”

 

“Don’t lie to yourself big boy, I know what you all want from me. But--” Harry shrugged, “Knowing I’ve got four handsome males like you swarming for a touch of my skin, I can’t say I would want to reject your offer.”

 

“What do you mean--” Liam asked, but was cut off as Harry knocked Zayn’s door, which immediately opened to reveal Louis and Niall who were on the bed laying flat and patient.

 

“Nice being alone with you all again,” Harry chuckled and made his way to sit right on the bed where Louis and Niall laid, his legs crossed over one another leaving him to look pretty and proper, “Cut to the point.”

 

“You’re quite a charmer.” Louis scoffed, “Don’t want us to beat around the bush then?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I didn’t let you touch me up in that kitchen to tease me anymore, Louis.”

 

The others looked at each other and shrugged, Louis chuckled, “We’re so bad at this lads.”

 

“I’m being straightforward.” Harry mumbled, “Now before your mum comes back you boys better get to what you want to do with me because I’m definitely turned on and ready.”

 

“Really?” Zayn asked, surprised.

 

“Really.”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

  
“Fuck.”

 

The bed was completely occupied with five messy bodies upon one another, the heat of the room raised to the hundreds as lust controlled their hands and minds. Harry was seated on Liam’s lap while Louis rested between his exposed legs. Zayn was removing his own clothes, complaining how the room’s gone too hot while Niall went to fetch supplies. Harry, though, felt his insides squirm to each inappropriate touch that was made to his thighs, softly prodding at his skin. Little slips of whimpers left his lips with his arms pushed down to the sides as Liam held him down.  
  
“What do I like do first--” Louis began, but got knocked at the side by Harry’s knee, “Ouch what the hell?”

 

Harry groaned, “Don’t act like an innocent virgin with me just take everything off of me and finish me off--” His words were cutoff though as Zayn pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“Hush now, don’t act like you’re the one that’ll be giving orders around here. We’re the one in control.” mumbled Zayn, “As for Louis, mate would you stop staring and get on with it.”

 

“Fine, fine, Niall give me the fucking lube.”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

“F-Fuck.” Harry groaned, his head lolled to the side while Liam held up his weak, pale body up because Harry obviously couldn’t hold himself together, already falling apart, “M-More.”

 

His words came out as whisper, barely forming them right as he went breathless. Everyone was already naked, their clothes tossed to the side, but for Harry. He still had the darn maid’s dress on and it was starting to bug the hell out of him, making him sweat in places he never knew he could. His bum was right over Liam’s cock that pressured into his arse, right where he was covered by a lacey underwear that matched with the dress.

 

“L-Liam.” He whimpered, his throat releasing broken moans as he felt the head of Liam’s hard cock pressure on and on every time he grounded down on him.

 

Louis was kissing along his neck, wrapping his lips around as much pale skin as possible, kissing with such ecstasy and fervor. Niall was beside him, slowly pumping his own cock as he watched the scene unfold before him while Zayn edged on to spread Harry’s legs apart, determined to be the one to prep him.

 

“Come on babe, spread your legs a little more for me.” Zayn urged, patting at his pale thigh while he soaked his fingers with lube, watching it run down his hand, “Come on.”  
  
Harry only nodded, lost as he was touched all over the place not even sure who’s hand was where other than the fact that he knew he was surrounded by pure, naked men closed in on him. But his heartbeat began to thump a bit faster as Zayn’s fingers began to slip under the lacey rim of his underwear to gently pull them down.

  
Harry’s cheeks blushed red, trying to hide himself into the curve of Liam’s neck because never was he ever exposed like this in front of so many boys and it’s starting to overwhelm him a bit, but, “Hey, hey.” Liam released a hold from Harry’s hand and held Harry’s chin between two tips of fingers, “Why’re you trying to hide yourself? Love?”

 

“I-I’m not used to this, I don’t know.” Harry whined, lurching in his position as he felt Zayn’s cool fingertips now brush against the crevice of his arse cheeks and tried his best to not shut his legs, “I-I feel so-- so exposed.” He blushed.

 

Louis then interrupted from his constant watching, “Aw love, we promise to take care of you. All at once, we’re here to make this good for all of us.”

 

“Yeah?” Harry murmured.

 

“Yeah.” Liam repeated, letting his own lips at last touch Harry’s. The kiss became heated fast as Liam’s hands dropped to grip at the sides of Harry’s ribs all while Harry’s hands wrapped around the back of Liam’s neck.

 

Harry was completely infused with the kiss, he hadn’t noticed when Zayn began to push the tip of his fingers into him, causing him to plop off of Liam’s mouth and let out a strong shuddery gasp.

 

Zayn continued to press in with his index finger while Harry slowly began to break apart, arching, “M-More.” He cried, “M-More, I-I.”

 

But he was brought back down as Liam kissed him once again, feeding off from the moans he spewed out of his mouth, the vibrations from his lips hitting all the way to his cock.

 

Zayn continued to add more to the boy’s request, sliding in easy all while pushing Harry’s knees higher to his chest, the lower half of his dress now a clump at his waist. Both Liam and Zayn were having quite a good time ‘till Louis hacked out a cough.

 

“Are you forgetting me and Niall.” He muttered, but Zayn only shook his head as he continued to finger the boy that squirmed every few seconds.

 

“Shut up, Louis, you already had some fun in the kitchen serves you right.” Zayn scoffed, but was pushed at the shoulder by Louis.

 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean? You can’t bloody hog him up-- Ouch!” Louis exclaimed as Harry kicked at his arm, “What the hell?”

 

“S-Stop arguing.” Harry panted, curling around over Liam’s chest, “I-I’m ready just, just trust me I, I know what to do now just-- fuck.”

 

“O-Okay,” said Zayn pulling his fingers out as he backed away, letting Harry to slowly come forth as he pushed a few sweaty curls off of his face and looked back at them all.

 

His skin was marked all over around his neck, with lips bruised pink from kissing Liam constantly, and he was such a pretty mess with that wrinkled dress on.

 

“L-Louis, I-” Harry crawled over the bed to where Louis was sitting and immediately pounced over him, both letting out a surprised yelp as Harry came over and straddled right over Louis’ naked body, “I-I really, really want to ride you, fuck and--” Harry turned his head back and looked at Niall who sat there kind of lonely and left out, such a doll, “I-I want to suck him off and-- I want, I want Zayn and Liam in me at once. C-Can we do that?” Harry asked, looking back down to Louis with glossy, teary eyes.

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Louis shot his head back to let out a low, deep groan, “Yes we can, just. Me first then?”

 

“Yeah, you first, fuck I want you in me so bad right now.” Harry whimpered, “I need this so bad, I want to feel so good, so fucking good.” He couldn’t hold it, his lips were working on their own as he spoke from whatever was on his mind, “Please just- Please make me feel good.”

 

The other boys along with Louis were pleased to hear that and they sat orderly along the bed, ready to watch the show between the two.

 

Harry reached behind him to grip Louis’ cock firmly, which literally made Louis scream, sitting on his knees as he tried to line them, doing all the work as he slowly began to slip down, “O-Oh. Oh fuck. Fuck, yes.” Harry was practically giggling, feeling so satisfied and in a nutshell as he felt the man get into him deeper, a deeper. Touching him in places he never could have reached with his fingers, “Oh my God. Oh- Oh god.”

 

The boys watched as Harry began to take things to his side, stirring his hips, the skirt of the maid’s dress bouncing every time he moved.

 

“Yeah, babe just like that come on.” Louis praised.

 

Harry panted, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed shut, hands gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly as he bounced over his cock not stopping at all all while his lips released little, “Oh, oh, oh.”

 

“You like that, love.” Louis gritted out, “Come on, go a little harder, just like that- yes.”  
  
Harry nodded a his hips swerved in eights, lips going slick from not swallowing, too focused on riding Louis’ thick, pulsating cock.

 

Harry, though, suddenly felt something was missing and began to whine like a lost child as his body temperature began to rise higher, “L-Lou. I need, I need something for-”  
  
“Yeah, babe? Come on tell us.” Louis tutted.

 

“I need something f-for my mouth, I feel-” Harry whined harder now, suddenly feeling like a deprived small child.

 

“Niall!” Louis called out, snapping the white lusted male out of his horny haze, “Get over here.”

 

“O-Oh shit okay.”

 

“Here, babe.” Louis whispered, trying to strain his voice from cracking as Harry bounced a little roughly in excitement as Niall leaned in, cock held by the base, “Take him in your mouth- like- yeah.”

 

It’s hard to look at maybe, but Harry sighed in relief as his lips slowly swarmed down the head of Niall’s cock, sucking at the tip gently as his tongue prodded at the slit. Niall hissed, a hand suddenly gripping Harry’s long curls as the boy hollowed his cheeks, sucking him as he rid Louis a bit harder now, working them both up.

 

Liam and Zayn had their hands on their own cocks watching them unfold and Zayn, who’s slightly growing impatient decided to be a rebel and twist things up. He glanced at the tied knots that still held the dress together and as the others were busy with themselves he began to pull gently at the main knot, pulling them as the ties slowly began to loosen, the dress opening up to reveal pretty pale shoulders. Harry gasped around Niall’s cock as his eyes fluttered shut when he felt a special spot inside him finally touch against the head of Louis’ cock, his lips sucking harder as though he tried to breathe from it, loving the way Niall’s grip over his hair tightened in response. In just a matter of seconds, Niall immediately pulled away, leaving everyone in a haze of confusion until he cupped Harry’s cheeks to face right at him, letting his ejaculation to let loose in streams all over his pretty face.

 

“F-Fuck.” Harry panted going red as he felt the drips of warm come slip down his cheeks and down his lips then off his chin right onto Louis’ neck and face, “T-That’s dirty, fuck.”

 

Niall laughed wetly as he sat down to a nearby couch, panting and rubbing a hand through his hair because he was definitely well spent.

 

Harry felt his face, rubbing with the palms of his hand, getting himself even stickier with the substance and suddenly he wanted more all over him. However, Louis’ moan broke him out of his little head space as he was desperate for Harry to move and finish him off. Just like that his hips began to work more with Louis now thrusting upwards, the slide of his cock inside him driving Harry insane.

 

“God.” Harry released his hold over Louis’ shoulders, the dress that was now loosened slipping from Harry’s shoulder as he began to move his hips as though he were dancing over Louis’ cock now giving a slow grind as he continued to put on a show, “Y-You feel so good, you really know how to make me feel real fucking good, Louis. G-God your cock, I-I can feel all of it fuck.” Harry wanted to release so bad, but he’s got to pull through for Zayn and Liam who watched with a tight impatient look.

 

“C-Come on, almost there.” Louis muttered, but he watched as Harry panted already starting to get tired right at the thighs, “Come on.”

 

“I-I’m not sure I can-” Harry huffed as he stopped and leaned over to rest over Louis’ chest the heat of his breaths blowing against him, “Fuck-”

 

Louis smirked as he pulled at Harry’s shoulders, turning them over within the bed, the dress almost off of Harry’s body leaving him a right wrecked mess with curls all over his face already feeling spent, but still so hard. Louis pushed at his knees, bending him in half as he thrusted back into him, watching Harry’s jaw drop as he arched, loving the sensation he was being given, taking it without work.

 

“L-Louis, please, please h-harder fuck.” Harry cried out, but before Louis could fulfill his demand he was already releasing his load deep into the boy, crying out into Harry’s shoulder profanities and how good Harry felt and fuck.

 

Louis then got off, leaving a dizzy spelled Harry who was getting messier by the second. Which left a few seconds for him to gather himself as Louis went to sit by Niall now, giving each other a dry, breathless chuckle.

 

Zayn and Liam looked back down at Harry who laid there, looking like he was ready to explode, but he raised a hand to lure the pair in with the tip of his index finger mouthing “come and get me.” Then just like that his body was groped at all edges, pulling him right up as Zayn and Liam sat up on their knees. Harry broke a cracked moan when the hands took over and tore off the garment from his body, suddenly leaving him free from the heated warmth now fully exposed and touchable.

 

“You ready for us, babe?” Liam whispered into his ear and Harry only nodded as though he were drunk, but drunk off of sex. The other man held him by the arms, guiding Harry’s legs to wrap around Zayn’s waist all while he had Harry’s arms wrap around his neck to give them solid ground and steadiness.

 

Harry, though, whimpered louder as he felt both heads beginning to prod at his entrance, “I-I’m kind of scared--” He said suddenly his thighs shut around Zayn’s waist and arms gripping Liam too tightly, “W-Would you guys even like--” He blushed as he tucked himself back into Liam’s neck, “Even fit?”

 

Zayn only smiled, leaning in to kiss along Harry’s chest softly whispering, “Just trust us okay?” He continued to kiss along his chest, already pushing in, eyes going shut as he let Harry’s warmth swarm around him.

 

As Zayn went in, Liam took the chance to do so as well, the stretch becoming a little more harder to handle as Harry’s throat let out a strangled gasp, his back arching a bit harder than before, nearly catching them all off balance.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Harry cried out, “Fuckfuckfuc, too big too big.” He repeated, “Fuck!” Zayn continued to pepper kisses over his chest and knead the chub of his hips in order to distract him all while Liam clasped his lips over Harry’s, swallowing down the cries out of him as they thrusted.

 

Harry felt so fucking full and the heat of both bodies rubbing against his front and back along with lips touching his skin and lips he felt so fucking good, the burn in his arse turning him on even more and before he could react to any other touches, both Zayn and Liam’s hands were on his cock, pulling at his hard on which forced Harry do drop his lips from Liam’s to start crying out little shouts that could not be stopped because he was being touched every-fucking-where. His head swarmed with pleasure and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his body bounce between the pair of bodies as they continued to thrust into him messily.

 

“Yes-Yes- fuck!” Harry shouted, his arms and legs tightly around Liam and Zayn as thought they were bound to get sucked into his body, “FUCK!” He shouted. The bed rocked now the power of both forces getting stronger, stronger, and even stronger.

 

Harry felt like he was on cloud 9 at this point, his lips now a stretched smile giggling drunk from being touched all over, it felt so fucking right, so fucking good to him that his toes curled and hips stuttered to the touches. Zayn and Liam continued to drive into him, the pain of stretching no longer there, but for the traces of pleasure.

 

It all felt too good, too good and soon Harry felt himself coming to a standstill, head shot back, finally coming into the hands of his admirers. Crying out both names as he felt the returned favor of both boys spilling their contents deep, so damn deep inside of him. It was too much, too much and soon they all found themselves weakly falling back into the bed, slipping out from Harry as he toppled over their bodies, heaving strong suctions of air to fill his lungs.

  
Yet they all shared the same expression, whispering a small, “Fuck.”

 

✨✨✨✨✨

 

The boys cleaned each other up lazily, but Harry was too far gone and tired to even move a muscle so they all decided to gently wipe across his chest, hips, and arse to have him less sticky and sweaty.

 

Harry watched with soft eyes as he laid there as each boy looked down at him with a small, gentle smile, “This was fun.”

 

“Hm.” Louis smiled, “Yeah, it was.”

 

Harry chuckled as he rose two arms making grabby hands for Louis who took the offer and huddled into Harry’s chest, “Can we do it again maybe?” He asked, “Cause I would love to feel this good again.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly as he glanced at the others, “Can we?”

  
In an instant, they spoke up at once an excited, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS AWFUL I HATE MYSELF.  
> Thanks for reading though, I need to improve on my smut.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryonmen)


End file.
